Prom, Primping and Annoying Pets
by AnimationNut
Summary: Sequel to Busting, Secret Agents and Kidnapped. Rated for suggestiveness. Candace and May are getting ready for prom, and two pets stop by to annoy and have a little chat.


**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Prom, Primping and Annoying Pets**

"Does this dress make my butt look fat?"

Candace paused from looking in the diamond-shaped mirror and glanced at her friend, Maybelle Monogram. The blonde was currently twirling around in front of her closet door, showing of her sparkling magenta dress. "It looks amazing! Too bad I can't say the same for myself..."

May studied the redhead. She was wearing a long, deep purple dress that seemed to glow in the moonlight streaming through the large window. "You're gorgeous!"

The two girls felt they had a reason to be nervous. After all, you only get one prom night, and they wanted theirs to be perfect. "I think it's awesome that you're dad is driving us in a limo!"

May rolled her blue eyes. "Please. He just wants to make sure I stay boy-free for the entire night. But I suppose there are some perks to having a dad who's a Major."

"_Did a beet factory throw up on you or something Maybelle?"_

The two eighteen-year olds let out twin groans and slowly turned around. A platypus and a frog were smirking at them from May's plush bed. "And then there are the not-so-perky perks..."

It had been three years since the whole kidnapping incident, and even though Misty could happily repress the unpleasant event, May was reminded of it every day when her pet frog talked to her.

Yes, talked.

"Why did you have to give Perry a stupid translator?" Candace muttered in annoyance as she firmly turned her back on her pet and focussed on tying up her long red hair into a neat bun.

"If I have to suffer, so you do!" May retorted. It was a conversation they had often, although both knew that they really wouldn't take away the translators if they could. May whirled around and glared at her pet frog Frederick. "And for your information, I think I look great!"

"_Is that why you asked Candace if your butt looked fat?" _Frederick teased.

May let out a soft shriek. "How long were you spying on us?"

"_Five minutes," _Perry answered casually. He got off the bed and hopped onto the dresser and grinned as Candace avoided his gaze. _"Hi Candace."_

"Perry," she greeted stiffly. "Shouldn't you be with Phineas and Ferb?"

"_And miss you getting ready for prom? I don't think so." _Perry peered at Candace closely. _"Is that a pimple on your chin?"_

Candace dropped her brush and her bun fell out of its neat state. She hastily looked in the mirror and when she didn't find the tell-tale red spot, growled and glowered at her pet platypus. "Perry!"

"_Come on P, be nice. After all, prom only comes once in a lifetime." _Frederick reminded Perry as he watched the exchange with amusement. _"And I think they're stressed enough."_

"Does that mean you'll leave?" May asked hopefully.

"_Not a chance."_

The blonde teen whipped her heeled shoe at her frog and Frederick dodged it. _"Maybelle..."_

May scowled and crossed her arms. "Do you two have to antagonize us now?"

"_Yes. Besides, we need to have a little talk about being of age and-"_

"I'm out!" Candace cried, abandoning her brush and making a beeline for the door. "Peace!"

"_Candace!" _Perry called and quickly blocked her exit. _"Sit down."_

"I am not having this discussion with my platypus!" Candace could feel her face heat up in humiliation. Honestly, it was bad enough that she got 'the talk' in Health class. She so did not want this.

"_Too bad." _Perry slammed the door shut with his beaver-like tail and pointed to the bed. _"Sit. Down."_

Already having experienced what it was like to get whooped by her pet, May slunk onto her plush purple bed and moaned. Candace hesitated and kept eye contact with Perry before slouching and sitting down beside May.

Frederick paced up and down the purple tiled floor. _"First of all, stay together at all times."_

"You gotta be kidding me..." May muttered.

"_Second of all, never leave behind your drinks." _Perry added.

Candace smirked. "I don't know. May is the designated driver...OUCH!" She held her stinging red cheek and scowled. "PERRY!"

The platypus glared at her. _"This is not a joking matter! If I even _suspect _you've been drinking, you _will _regret it."_

"Yes sir!" Candace answered quickly. As much as she hated to admit it, Perry could seriously intimidate her sometimes.

"_Now, I trust Jeremy not to do anything stupid, but _you _Candace, can be a little pushy."_

The redhead's face flamed brightly. "NO! OH, PERRY! This is so not cool! I would never-"

Perry crossed his arms and levelled Candace with a stare. _"Look me in the eyes and tell me you haven't been thinking about it."_

Well, what was she supposed to say to that? She had been dating Jeremy for three years...she was bound to get curious and think a little...BUT NO! "Maybe! But I'm not stupid enough to...you know..."

May was laughing madly into a pillow, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. "Oh my gosh...I guess that means you'll have to clean out your purse Candace." She joked.

A shriek of pure mortification tore from Candace's throat and she started whacking May with another pillow. "Shut up! That is so not true! What is wrong with you?"

May toppled out of her bed, holding her stomach and howling with laughter. She only stopped when Frederick hopped on her chest and frowned at her. "Aw, geez..."

"_Be responsible, and don't get kidnapped." _

"Please. I'm the one that's going to keep Candace in line," she snapped, sitting up and brushing her blonde hair behind her ears. "It's not like I have a boyfriend or anything."

Candace frowned in confusion before realization dawned. After a second of contemplation she blurted out, "May has been secretly dating Albert!"

May tried to tackle Candace but Frederick was in the way. _"YOU'RE WHAT?"_

"Oh my gosh, it's nothing! We went on a few dates, held hands..."

"_Why was I not informed?" _Frederick demanded.

"Because you and Dad would have freaked out!" May cried. "Now get off me!"

The two teens stood up and glared at their pets, who glared back. "Look, we appreciate the concern, but we can take care of ourselves!" Candace said, trying to calm down. "We're not kids anymore! We're going to college after summer."

"_We know..._" Perry muttered reluctantly. _"But what if something happens?"_

"We'll kick butt and take names," May promised. "Then we'll come straight home and tell you all about it."

"_If Albert tries anything-"Frederick_ started warningly.

May couldn't help but grin. "I'll break every bone in his hand."

"_That's my girl."_

The blonde bent down and hugged her frog. "We'll be back before you know it, and we'll tell you everything."

Candace snickered. "Or almost everything, anyway."

Perry scowled. _"Candace, I swear-"_

"Lighten up!" Candace exclaimed, hugging Perry as well. "I promise I won't do anything, alright? I'll dance and drink ice tea and have a good time."

"_You better..." _Perry muttered. Candace stood back up and went back to fixing her hair. May retrieved her heel and slipped it back on and swiped on some lip gloss. Perry noticed Candace struggling and rolled his eyes. _"Come here."_

Candace obeyed and sat down on the bed. Perry gently tied her long hair in a nice and neat bun. Candace glanced at his work in the mirror in admiration. "Geez Perry, maybe you could be my personally hairstylist."

"_Yeah right." _Perry snorted.

"Girls! Are you ready?" Major Monogram hollered from downstairs. "The limo's here!"

Candace and May gave each other the once over before grinning in excitement. "Here goes nothing!" The two girls gave one final hug of reassurance to their respective pets before hurrying downstairs.

"_Those three years went by like a bullet." _Perry sighed. _"But I trust that they'll make the right decisions."_

"_Me too. Although I don't doubt they'll come back two hours after curfew just to rile us up." _Frederick smirked. _"I knew those three years of teasing would catch up someday."_

Perry grinned. _"They don't know we're stowing away on their road trip."_

Frederick chuckled. _"Ah yes. That will certainly be interesting."_

**Just a little one shot. Yes, the sequel I have in mind is about May and Candace taking a road trip with the pets sneaking aboard. I'm not sure when that will be out though. **

**Review please, and no flames!**


End file.
